Freedom, Love, and Family
by Hanyou of the Grimms
Summary: Sabrina is princess who is tired of pretending to be something she isn't. So she leaves for a night and meets a fairy. But the night ends and she has to return to her castle. But what happens when a certain fairy shows up, saying he won't leave unless he comes with him and drops the act? For FieQueenandIceQueen's SG Challenge. R&R please!
1. Ch1 Forest Meeting

**HI EVERYONE! This is for IceQueenandFireQueen's SG challenge! I hope you like it! R&R please!**

**Re-upload: So, I usually use copy and paste when submitting to FF and it's perfectly fine, but because of the new set up I have to upload the file. This shouldn't be a problem for future chapters but I just wanted to provide an explanation for the less than presentable work. The chapter should be fixed now so I hope you enjoy!**

My name is Sabrina Grimm, Princess Sabrina Grimm, actually. Feel free to disregard that part though. I may be a princess but that doesn't mean I have to like it, and believe me I don't. The annoying dresses, painful shoes, and just the way I have to act in order to be a 'princess'. Prim, proper, perfect: Those are some words most people would describe me as. No one really knows what I act like when I'm alone.

Maybe that's why I'm here now, sitting on this window pane, getting ready to jump into my freedom. No, I'm not going to jump out a window and kill myself! I just have to escape the castle walls for a night. Just one and I think that I will be able to play the part that my life requires me to.

So I jump out the window and land on my feet, ready to run straight to the forest that lies just outside the palace. I take off, easily slipping into the brush. It really should be harder to get in and out of a castle.

I don't stop running until I'm out of breath. I look around and feel my heart racing. It's not fear; instead I feel excited, and…free. It's better than anything I have ever felt. Knowing that I don't have to pretend this night is rejuvenating. I am sad that it will have to end.

At that I laugh to myself. Of course it will end, but now I am free and plan to enjoy the night's breeze.

Looking around, I'm glad I chose one of my more conventional dresses. Without it I would not be able to climb a tree. I have never done that before. As I take a branch in my hand, the excitement courses through my blood. When I reach the top I feel both hyper and calm. Sitting on the branch, I can see even farther than I can from the steeples of the castle. The stars are bright and beautiful, like nothing I have seen before.

Then a small glowing insect flies in front of me. I giggle-something very out of character for myself. I lift my finger and it lands on it. Ouch! That bug bit me! Suddenly there are more. I try to shoo them away but they attack me further.

My grip on the branch is lost and I fall. I don't even have time to scream as I plummet to the ground. I think, _if I die, I'm glad I experienced freedom. I'm glad I died free._

Then I'm enveloped in warmth. An almost idiotic laughter rings in the air. When I look up I see a boy, about my age give or take a year. He has dirty blond hair that curls but doesn't tangle, and glistening green eyes that remind me of the gems in tiaras but emeralds pale in comparison. The most shocking thing about him is the shimmering pink wings that flutter behind him, though.

For a moment I'm entranced. Then he opened his mouth. "You fall out of tree and don't even scream. What kind of stupid are you?" The boy says between fits of giggles.

My face is aflame. "I'm a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them, brat." I say. My mind doesn't even register that I should probably be back pretending. It feels good to insult someone out loud though. "Who are you anyway?" I ask as he puts me down.

He looks truly offended for a moment. "Who am I, you ask. I am the brilliant, Puck aka Robin Goodfellow. Trickster King, rightful heir to the throne of Faerie. Face of hooligans, pranksters and con artists everywhere! Prince of the wrong side of the tracks, and leader t-" "I get it! You're a conniving fairy!" I interrupt. That boy- Puck- could doubtlessly go on forever.

"Okay, I introduced myself, it's your turn. Or should I just call you Princess?" The way Puck is able to grate at my patients is remarkable.

For a moment I'm thrown for a loop. Does Puck know? Then I realize it's meant to be insulting. Which is good since I take it as one anyway. "Sabrina; call me Sabrina. And thank you for saving me." No matter what insults he threw at me afterward, Puck still saved my neck, literally.

The fairy smirks impishly and says, "You probably shouldn't thank me. It isn't for you. The only reason you didn't splat on the ground beneath my feet is because you look like fun. And of course, you should at least know who killed you. Recognition is important, you know."

I almost expect that, though I didn't think he would be so cold hearted and cruel about it. "Whatever. I'm bored."

Puck offers his hand. "If you're bored come with me. I could always use some company." I am hesitant, but still my hand joins his. Bright wings flutter rapidly behind us, as Puck lifts us into the air.

"Wow." I mutter softly. Pucks arms are wrapped around my waist. We soar through the sky and into a cloud. I laugh with him. Then we start spiraling and laughter turns to shrill wails and back again. "What are you scared, Princess?" Puck says teasingly in my ear.

"Brat, I'm not scared. I'm exhilarated." I say back. I don't have to look to know when Puck smiles. "Good," he says. "Because this is just beginning."

Through out the night Puck and I twirl though the sky. On the ground we run and chase each other. We only stop a few times to eat the wild berries and drink from fresh springs. Even in my dreams, never have I imagined that freedom would feel so wonderful.

Puck and I lay on a hill, almost dry from pushing and pulling each other into the last spring. The sun's golden fingers begin to stretch across the sky. "Oh no…" I whisper.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Puck asks, looking over at me.

"I-I need to go!" I yell. I jump to my feet, looking around franticly and trying to decide which direction will lead me to the castle.

Puck's eyes go wide. "What? Where?"

"To my castle!" I blurt. My hand flies over my mouth. How could I say such a thing to him?!

"You really are a princess?!" He groans. "If you can't stay then at least let me take you back."

Puck's eyes seem less bright for some reason. I disregard it and nod. "Where you met me. It's just outside the wall of my palace. I need to get there before my maids awake!"

I allow Puck to take me in his arms and fly me away, thankful to have me him. We arrive and he helps me into my window. I mutter a goodbye before walking away to get ready to pretend. How I wish I could have stayed in the forest with Puck and not come back to this dungeon of a castle.

**So how was it? Did I make any errors? I feel like I did. This is my first time writing in 1****st**** person and also my 1****st**** time writing in present tense so feel free to point them out!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Ch2 Unexpected

**Sorry for the SUPER late update! I reset my computer and I have not yet reclaimed Microsoft Word and it's really hard to make a decent chapter without it. This chapter is cut a bit short because of that but that may or may not be a bad thing. **

I climb into bed after putting on a sleeping dress just seconds before my maid walks in. Snow White, a woman who was strong, independent and intelligent was her name. I fake sleep only to have her say, "You can stop pretending now."

I sit up with a sigh and mumble to myself, "No I can't." Snow gives me a look that's both stern and apologetic. She has been my hand maiden since I was born, quite literally actually. Despite this, her appearance has never changed much except when she cut her hair a few years back.

"Sabrina, where were you?" Snow asked worriedly. Sabrina didn't know how she knew, but somehow Snow always had a knowing glint in her eye that led you to believe she knew far more than you would like her to.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." I tell her. As we go through my morning routine I work on reconstructing my mask. Wiping the emotions from my face and replacing them with a false smile. By the time my make-up is done I look like the princess I am supposed to be.

Breakfast come first on my schedule today. I walk the foyers with elegance and grace, making my way to the dining room. Its large sky blue walls and gold trimming are lined with windows that let in the spring breeze.

I sit at the back end- only because it's standard for the second in line to do so-in between my sister, Daphne and my grandmother, or Granny Relda as she preferred to be called, with my father and mother across from me. The rest of the table is filled with the greatly respected: Tobias Canis Clay- granny's life-long guard and best friend, Snow White and her husband, William Charming- he married her into the family despite her being just a hand maiden, and other distant relatives and advisers.

My father and mother sit at the opposite end of me. Sometimes I get the feeling that Mother knows me more than I think, and tries to push me forward in my dreams. It gives me hope that things could be different. Father squashes that hope into little pieces under his foot. He's strict and unwavering. When I was younger I used to beg him to let me run in the garden and though the town, but he always said no, that I need to behave like royalty and uphold standards. I know why he really doesn't want me to leave though; he's trying to protect me, to keep me safe, hidden and untouchable. If he had his way about everything, I would never take a step without an army behind me. It's both suffocating and sweet.

"Good morning, everyone." I say with a well-constructed calm. I have never been much of a morning person and considering I didn't any sleep last night keeping my teeth from gritting is quite the task, even with my years of practice.

Cheerful replies float through the air as response. I ignore them. Even on more pleasant days, conversation is one thing I do my best to avoid.

Throughout breakfast few words are spoken to me, mostly because Daphne is too busy stuffing her face as '_gracefully_' as possible and others are too consumed in their own chatter. That's alright. Listening and watching those around me is one of the few things I take pleasure in. I think that's how I learned to control my emotions what shows on my face. I watch as William and Uncle Jake have talk to each other in obviously forced voices, both resist saying something offensive and neither noticing their wives scolding glares.

After breakfast, I have classes in politics, tradition, and etiquette. All of which are long, boring and monotonous. It doesn't help that I was scolded twice for drifting off in class.

Concerned looks are thrown my way. Daphne stopped me in the hall between classes to ask me what was wrong. "A dream kept me up last night." I tell her. She gives me a discombobulated look before nodding and walking ahead. My smile reaches my eyes for few moments as I watch her try to comprehend what I have said.

I don't know why those words left my lips to be honest however I know they are true. A dream did keep me up last night and I wouldn't change that for anything.

Lunch comes slowly and passes quickly. It is very much the same as breakfast.

Prayer takes place after lunch and I pray for the same thing I do every day: health; patience; and freedom. After singing to angels and kneeling until my knees hurt, my favorite part comes. The most enjoyable part of my day, going into the village and listening to the villagers' pleas. I truly enjoy taking their concerns and presenting them to the political leaders in hopes of making lives better. I give children hugs and slip them a few coins for sweets when my entourage isn't looking.

Once again the time passes all too fast and dinner time has come. Meal times are the most boring part of the day, I think. I hate sitting still for so long.

Then, the night rolls around and it's time for Snow to help me out of my dress and makeup. A soft night gown takes their place, and I'm more than happy to lie down in my bed and close my eyes.

Snow and I exchange a soft goodnight as she leaves the room and silence takes her place.

"How boring, I can't believe that's what you do every day." A familiar voice says next to my head.

My fist connects with a jaw before I can even open my eyes. "What are you doing here?!" I whisper-yell at the shadow of a boy.

**I really am rather evil aren't I? hehehehe... R&R if you please!**


End file.
